


种草莓的勤劳贺天

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 23





	种草莓的勤劳贺天

（一）  
「铃……」  
「可他妈下课了，累死我了」寸头背起把书往包里乱塞一气「走着莫哥！」  
相反，莫关山今天收拾书包的动作慢吞吞，满面愁云。omega特殊专业学校是政府给社会做做样子，展现abo平权的一项举措，实际上校园设施差，老师质量差成天胡言乱语的，说什么omega天生就要臣服alpha，满足alpha。

莫关山来自一个重组家庭，母亲改嫁给一个alpha，继父是当地银行的大行长，在外颐指气使惯了，回到家当着母亲面，对自己很好，其实很瞧不起自己这样的男omega，母亲不在时基本不把自己当人看，都不让自己上桌吃饭。  
要不是妈妈的原因，莫关山早就独立，自己租房子住也比在家待着强一百倍。

omega专校门口总是蹲着好多恶劣的alpha，他们哄骗单纯无知的omega去酒店开房，贺天今天刚从外地放假回家，下了飞机放下行李都没犹豫就跑学校接自己的小哥哥莫关山，莫关山比自己大一岁，没上成大学就来这个omega学校混个文凭，果然环境就是不一样，贺天听着周围那些alpha对出校门的omega指指点点，说哪个屁股翘，哪个皮肤白，污言秽语的。  
「诶诶！大哥，那个红头发的，看着真他妈带劲嘿！是啊，腰真细，艹，不禁撞，一撞再折了哈哈哈哈哈」  
贺天攥攥拳，忍住想打人的冲动，在那抹红色走出校门后，把人拽进怀里死命的搂住。  
「卧槽！」莫关山就见一黑影蹿过来，下一秒就投入到令人窒息的怀里，薄荷味扑面而来，这家伙居然公然释放信息素，也奇了怪了，莫关山对这味敏感的很，一闻就浑身发软，哆嗦一下，耳根先红了。  
用尽力气推开贺天，莫关山脸娇俏的很，看着像是新出炉的小虾饺，白里透粉  
「想我没?」贺天见着日思夜想的人，兴奋的眼睛晶亮亮的闪着光。  
莫关山看着周围人投来的目光，脸面挂不住，「走吧走吧」重新背好书包，小跑着离开校门前这点地儿。  
「等等我啊」贺天跟上去，亲昵的搂住他肩膀  
「你别老这样」莫关山挣扎了一下，叹了口气，便随他搂着「你能不能控制下你的信息素，站大马路就释放！小心警察给你抓走！」  
「我不释放点，你能乖乖让我抱么」贺天搭在莫关山肩膀上的手摸着他精巧的耳骨，又捻着他耳垂「先别回家，陪我去逛逛吧」  
「不要！」莫关山没过大脑就拒绝「你爸回头又说我光吃饭不干活」  
「别理他，我哥怎么不干活了，床上多卖力气！」  
莫关山气的扬手在他胸上狠捶一下「操你大爷的！那不是你趁我感冒吃药迷迷糊糊，发情期提前！我还没告你强奸呢！」  
贺天见他真的生气白了脸，顾不上胸口闷疼，赶紧拉过他的手在手心里搓着「我跟你逗着玩的」  
莫关山抽出手，插兜走在前面，贺天招手打了辆出租，把人塞进车「师傅，去首都电影院」  
「我不去！我不去！」莫关山在车上乱打乱踹，把贺天的牛仔裤印了个大黑脚印  
「复联！复仇者……复仇者联盟啊哥！」贺天用腿夹住莫关山的脚，手抓住他的双腕，抛出诱饵

看个电影跟绑架一样，贺天的头发都让莫关山抓呛毛了，终于是坐在了电影院的红座椅上。  
「为嘛是情侣座?」莫关山又开始炸毛  
「别的座位都订完了」贺天用爆米花堵住他的嘴，睁眼说瞎话。  
好在电影一开始，莫关山就全身心沉浸在剧情里，贺天不爱看，之所以选这个电影，纯粹是哄他开心，真不知道究竟谁才是弟弟。莫关山看的入迷，嘴巴微张，就差呼吸都跟着剧情节奏走了，贺天一个没忍住，凑过身在他脸上香了一口  
「你有病吧！」莫关山从椅子上蹦起来，喊了一嗓子，而后想起这是电影院，周围人窃窃私语着「什么素质啊，喊什么啊」  
莫关山又重新坐回座位里，后面的剧情他都怏怏不快，没太看进去，贺天拉了他手搂在怀里，莫关山几次努力都挣不脱 ，就让他抓了去。

亲一下，没什么，毕竟他和贺天床都上过。那次自己感冒吃药，恰好发情期临近，感冒药和发情期撞一起，莫关山迷迷糊糊的，下身黏腻一片，贺天当天正准备东西过两天就要去临市上大学，家里只有他们俩，莫关山踉跄着跑到贺天房间，他喜欢贺天身上那股子薄荷味，平常洗衣服时也会偷偷闻，欲望搅的他脑子像浆糊，他夹着腿跪在贺天跟前，拉开他的裤链，他没时间思考为什么他的性器也如此昂扬，张嘴便含了进去。他们在床上热情的交缠，贺天很喜欢在他身上留痕迹，没一会儿脖子，锁骨，小臂全是红痕，像是雪地里掉落的梅花，贺天挺腰抽顶，掐的莫关山大腿一圈青紫，转天醒来，乳蕾肿的不像话，还有个泛紫的牙印，一碰疼的要命。

从那天过后，一直对自己很冷淡的「弟弟」贺天，好像把自己当成了恋爱对象，趁没人时就亲亲抱抱，电话微信每天都表白说晚安，莫关山是喜欢贺天的，可是他们一个天上游龙，一个地上走蛇，贺天的爸爸是不可能同意他俩在一起。

这电影是怎么结束又是怎么回到家的，莫关山都不知道，他一直在走神。  
「回来了?」莫妈妈把菜端上桌「还说要给你们俩打电话，快吃饭吧」  
「阿姨我都想死您的饭菜了，我也想哥哥了」贺天咬一口红烧排骨，满嘴晶亮的挂着汤汁，一脸幸福。  
莫关山夹了点菜放在碗里，食之无味的  
「爸爸明天就要出差回来了，莫莫晚上帮我打扫下」  
「凭什么只让我干活，不让他干啊」莫关山皱皱眉，连妈妈也觉得自己是个低微的omega，只配做清扫吗，当时贺天爸爸不让自己上大学，妈妈连句话都不敢说，莫关山心里一直怨恨。  
「贺天刚下飞机多累啊，乖，懂事点，你是哥哥」  
「我！……」莫关山撒狠似的把饭塞进嘴里，一口肉也没碰，好啊，我就饿死自己，饿到营养不良站不起来，看你们怎么使唤我！

晚饭过后，莫关山很自觉的去刷碗，贺天见了也进厨房拿着抹布帮他擦餐桌  
「你放着吧，少爷」莫关山阴阳怪气的，贺天回头看莫妈妈在洗手间打扫，四下无人，掰过莫关山的头，就是一记深吻「我这不是帮你了么」  
莫关山朝水盆里啐了一口，依旧发着脾气。

直到临睡觉，莫关山都没理贺天，把对继父和妈妈的怨气都丢在贺天身上，刚刚擦地闪了腰，莫关山趴在床上一边揉腰，一边吸鼻子，他有点想哭  
一直温热的手敷在他腰上，是贺天。  
「你尊不尊重人啊，进门不知道敲门吗」  
贺天侧躺着，替他揉着腰，眼睛盯着莫关山的脸「我想你了……咱俩都一个月没见了」  
「……」莫关山垂下眼不说话。  
「疼吗？」  
「老子打架胳膊断了都不喊疼 这点算什么」莫关山的逞强在贺天上劲一压时，就烟消云散，龇牙咧嘴「疼疼疼！」  
贺天拿了云南白药给他喷上，把他搂在怀里  
「今天可以吗？」他在很认真的询问。  
莫关山脸通红，说不可以也没用，就算不想做，贺天也让他用嘴帮自己释放出来，然后再把自己身上又掐又亲落得满身红痕。贺天说这是留下痕迹，就算不标记，也得让其他的「不法之徒」别动歪心思。

（二）

贺天把莫关山扒个精光，入冬的天气，莫关山房间的暖气是家中最后一端，温度总是不高，偏偏贺天就是喜欢欣赏莫关山的裸体，他舔舔嘴唇，像是捕到食物的野兽，想着从哪下嘴。

他伸手拍了下莫关山的胸，有点用力「为什么不看我?」他不满意莫关山在床上别别扭扭的样子，他只有在发情期才会很热情的同自己激吻，平常时候，总像自己强迫他一样，这让他觉得自己是个工具人。  
「要做就快做！」莫关山翻了个身背对着贺天，又捂住后勃颈「你别想打这儿的主意」  
贺天舔弄着莫关山小巧的耳朵，张嘴把整个耳廓含在嘴里，轻轻咬，「比猪耳朵还好吃」  
「你才是猪」莫关山埋在枕头里闷闷的说  
贺天没回答，那张嘴对着莫关山的身体轻咬细啄，尤其是脖子，吮吸声砸在莫关山的耳膜，羞耻又淫靡，他想起他们第一次坦诚相待时，贺天说他不是在口交，是在舔冰棒，那时是莫关山吮吸的很大声。

顾及莫妈妈在，莫关山忍的很辛苦，在贺天撞自己时，挺起腰试图用屁股去迎合，让肉体相击的声音能小就小。这样一来，难免撞的位置不对，莫关山疼的腿都软了，怏怏的趴在床上，枕巾湿哒哒黏糊糊的，有泪水也有口水。  
贺天知道今天并不是个好时机，最后抓着他的手，以此方式泄了出来。

只是这么一会儿，刚才在脖子上开垦的土地，长出了红红的草莓。贺天想到什么从裤子口袋掏出一个绛紫色的小袋，里面是一根项链。  
莫关山觉得脖子一凉，发现脖子上多了个项链，「这是什么玩儿?」莫关山扯起项链，看见水波纹项链上有一个复古的小挂坠牌「HE」正面如是写道。  
「反面还有字」贺天很得意  
「ONLY BELONG TO」（只属于）  
莫关山一时不知道该说什么，睨着贺天黑色的瞳仁，看见他脖子上也有一个相似的，伸手抓了看，灯光昏暗，他看见贺天脖子上的挂坠写的MO反面和自己的一样。  
「情侣的，喜欢吗」贺天问的笃定，把疑问句说出了陈述句的感觉。  
「……」  
「为什么不回答，你要是这都不满足我，我就标记你，到时候你哪儿也跑不了，就得等我到法定结婚年龄嫁给我」贺天去捏莫关山后颈的软肉  
「说的好像，你爸同意一样」莫关山想起上一次贺天爸爸给贺天介绍了一个对象，是个家世了不得的omega，莫关山偷偷看过照片，不像个男孩子，乖巧可爱的像女孩，贺天还真的跑去跟人见面了，结果不知道为什么贺天爸爸就和贺天吵起来，吵的很凶，贺天脸上还挂了彩。  
「管他呢，反正我标记你却不娶你，我是要吃官司的……」政府要求一夫一妻制，标记了就要登记，虽说一个alpha一生可以标记很多omega，但是没有特殊原因，omega是不能随便洗掉标记的。  
「你就是害怕吃官司吧」莫关山玩弄着项链的小挂坠，言语上他总是把贺天往外推，身体上他不由自主的靠近了贺天。  
「我害怕你不喜欢我」贺天搂住他，再次热吻。

贺天爸爸从外地回来，脸色并不好，尤其是看到莫关山高领毛衣仍然遮不住的吻痕，脸更是黑的像乌云。  
「浪荡！」他把儿子的叛逆归结到莫关山身上，他从未见过如此不要脸的omega。  
贺天还没反应过来，莫关山脸上已经挨了重重的一巴掌，扇的他应声倒地。莫关山半边脸都肿起来了，莫妈妈吓的抱住贺天爸爸的腿，满脸泪的求着，她不知道发生了什么 就知道此刻要向这个暴怒的男人服软。

莫关山从地上爬起来，跑到自己房间拎出一个包向门外闯去，贺天想拦住他，却被大力的甩开，追出去后，恰好电梯门已经关闭，贺天只好从楼梯赶下去追，下到6层时他实在没力气了，踉跄着又去坐电梯，却为时已晚，莫关山早就跑的不见踪影。

贺天回家后进门就翻莫关山的房间 发现他带走了几件衣物，银行卡，手机，抑制剂和一个从小就抱着睡觉的秃了毛的小老虎。贺天都不知道他是什么时候收拾的行李，看来他想离开也不是一天两天了  
「你为什么要逼走他！」贺天气的颤抖，气爸爸也气莫关山。  
「你还好意思说呢！你跟他做了什么肮脏事?放着好的不要，要那么个烂玩意儿！」  
莫妈妈张张嘴，心如刀剜，红着眼眶小声抽泣。  
「我就要他，找不着我也不回家了！」贺天扯了外套跑出家门。

贺天每天清晨傍晚都去学校堵人，甚至去找了老师，老师一脸迷茫的问他莫关山是哪个。一连一周，找不到人贺天都快疯了，游荡在街头巷尾，莫关山去兼职的地方也说他领了上个月的工资就没再来。贺天拜托朋友去查银行卡刷卡记录也是无果，莫关山根本没用银行卡。

「他之前一直在看这个」莫关山兼职的便利店小姑娘看贺天一直在找莫关山，最后从后面职员休息室的墙角掏出来一张32开的红色广告纸。  
是一家新的旅馆开店大酬宾，住一个月赠一个月，一个月只要1千块。  
贺天照着地址找过去，发现是在一片旧居民区里，晾衣杆像网子一样交织上空，贺天仿佛进了盘丝洞，左躲右闪的，看见了一个亮着红灯的小招牌「爱之屋旅馆」是个家庭式旅馆，贺天一进门脸，老板娘翘着脚丫，在柜台上晃动肥胖的脚趾，手机里播放着「郎啊郎你在哪个旮沓藏……」这歌倒是应景，贺天苦笑。  
「请问……」贺天话没说完，就看见莫关山和一个年轻的胖小伙子从楼梯间走出来。看见贺天莫关山楞的身板一直，下意识的想跑，贺天眼疾手快的薅住他的脖领子，手还没用力往怀里拽，就被一只胖手抓住「你是谁?」是那个小胖子  
「你又是谁?」贺天怒火中烧，合着自己在这掏心挖干的找人，莫关山在这找上下家了。  
「我是他朋友」  
呸！朋你个大脑袋！贺天手没松劲，「我是他男朋友」  
小胖子听完这反应有点惊讶，瞪大眼睛看向莫关山，莫关山面色发白，小胖子这才看见那块依旧没消失的红色吻痕，藏在脖子和肩膀的连接处，是个叠着红色淤痕的紫青牙印。小胖子松开了手，贺天把莫关山拽近，拦腰扛起大掌在莫关山屁股上暧昧的打了一巴掌，「哪间?」  
莫关山倒头憋的脸通红，小声说了句「303」

（三）

「自己脱」贺天进了屋，把人摔在窄小的床上，看着污突突的沙发 拽过来一把椅子，坐在上面，翘起二郎腿，发号施令。  
莫关山倔强的伏在床上不动弹。  
「等我脱，你这一身衣服就别想要了」贺天语气透露着不可抑制的愤怒。  
莫关山转头悄悄看了他一眼，眼睛红红的 可怜的很，现在知道装可怜了，晚了！贺天冷哼。  
认命似的，莫关山蜷缩着身子脱掉毛衣  
「站我跟前脱！」  
莫关山心虚的原因，不单纯是自己不辞而别，而是那条项链，莫关山看着心里堵，随意塞进包，也万幸没扔，不过让他发现不戴在脖子上也是死罪已免，活罪难逃。

从床上爬起来，莫关山站在贺天眼前，毛衣，牛仔裤，秋衣秋裤……  
「项链呢?」贺天把人拽进两腿间，伸出巴掌扇了一下莫关山的胸，捏着他的乳粒问道。  
「洗澡…怕丢……放包里了！」莫关山伸手去摸贺天的手，他揪的自己生疼，莫关山生怕他再使劲，乳粒就能被揪下来。  
「你知不知道你马上要到发情期了」贺天想想后怕，莫关山发情期不在自己身边，被别的男人标记了，还怀孕了……  
「我…我带了抑制剂……」  
「行啊，准备很周全啊」贺天伸手去扯莫关山的内裤「那你有没有想过被我找到，会是什么情景?」内裤勒出的红痕印在大腿根上，贺天去摸莫关山的后穴，是干的。  
莫关山在这么严肃的氛围还能湿就怪了，贺天在手上吐了口吐沫，往莫关山后穴里塞。  
莫关山难受的垫着脚躲  
「那个胖子是谁?」  
「租房子认识的室友……」  
「你们俩做过吗?」贺天墨黑的瞳孔直视着莫关山，眼神幽深复杂。  
「没有！绝对没……啊！」莫关山急着否认，这关节贺天又探进一根手指。  
「你今天就别想下床了！」贺天发出警告。

贺天咬的莫关山每边胸都是一大个牙印，脖子上红红紫紫的，莫关山害怕他会咬断自己的动脉，他不哭不闹的承受着，知道自己理亏，小声的带着哭腔的呻吟，想要讨好贺天，贺天根本不吃他那套，撞的又狠又猛。  
「嗯嗯…唔……」莫关山的嘴被贺天封住，再次咬上他那已经红肿的嘴，贺天吻的凶狠，几次把莫关山的嘴唇咬破，伤口干涸又再次被揭开，如此往复。手也不闲着，对着腰侧和屁股又掐又拧  
「疼…真的！」莫关山服了软，伸手去拦贺天的肩膀  
「疼就对了」贺天把他整个人从床上提起来，打桩似的往莫关山后穴深处钻，莫关山一次次被碰到那个敏感点，他觉察不出舒服，只是疼的哭，听见他的哭声，贺天顿了一下，不多时，莫关山感觉到了贺天的信息素开始释放，看来之前他就是要让自己难受……

有了信息素的包裹，莫关山的身体渐渐软了下来，沉浸在薄荷味里，再碰那些敏感点，身体里才会有小电流窜过的快感，突然莫关山抖了一下，乳白色的粘液从前端喷射，一时间屋里的甜橙味浓的贺天头脑发昏。  
「爽了?」贺天把莫关山重新放回床上，看他脸红的像个苹果，凑上去狠狠咬了一口。  
「疼死了」莫关山抬起手去摸自己的胸，乳蕾肿的挺翘着，贺天勾了一指浓白的粘液，在莫关山胸前划拉着  
「还跑么?」  
莫关山没回答，贺天趁他还不甚清醒，翻过他的肩膀，朝着后颈的腺体咬了下去。  
莫关山没防备，只感觉自己被他的犬牙和注入的信息素钉住了，浑身清清凉凉的，除了伤口的疼痛外，还有种满足感……  
莫关山就这样被贺天永久的标记了……关键他还觉得很舒服，有了真正的「归属感」  
比项链更强烈的「归属感」

两天后……  
「卧槽莫哥 你脸咋了」寸头看着莫关山不规则的红痕，惊讶的眼睛都要瞪出来了「你一周没来学校干嘛去了?你脖子上也都是……」  
「风疹！会传染的！离我远一点」莫关山笑笑。


End file.
